Goku and the Needle
by Takuma
Summary: One-Shot Goku goes to the doctor to get have his blood tested... but Goku's trip isn't a pretty one... Oh no isn't.


I'm back! And this is my newest one shot fic. I had JUST been inspired to write this... due to a recent trip to a clinic where they took blood from me... I think Goku's experience at the lab could better explain what was going thru my head when I saw the needle... ::cringes::  
  
Disclaimer: I do not... and will never own DBZ... but I'm borrowing a few characters so I could put them thru cruel and unusual punishment... :)  
  
Goku and the Needle  
  
By: Takuma  
  
ÌÌÌïïïïïï   
  
"Goku?" asked Chichi as she looked around the house. He was no where in sight. She took a peak in all of the rooms, and she found him asleep in their bedroom. She gave a small smile as she walked over to his side of the bed and 'gently' shook him awake. Goku slowly came to and he gave a sleepy grin to his wife.  
  
"Well, it's about time you got up," she stated kindly. He gave a nervous chuckle as he sat up in bed.  
  
"Is breakfast ready?" asked Goku as he sniffed the air. Strangely he couldn't pick up the aroma of food... He slightly tilted his head to her, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
His wife shook her head as she sat down beside her husband.  
  
"Um... Goku... Remember that time we went to the doctors last week?" she asked him. Goku's face paled as he slowly nodded.  
  
"I did not like that 'office' one bit!" Goku visibly shivered, "I knew that doctor would attack me with a needle if I didn't turn my back on him!" he exclaimed.  
  
Chichi had a sweatdrop fall from the side of her head. "Sure..." The woman shook her head; why did Goku, the strongest warrior on the planet, have to be SCARED of a needle? He could destroy the planet and evil villains! But he couldn't stand up for something so small that might just prick the skin... He was such a baby at times...  
  
"Why did you bring that up?" he asked his wife tilting his head.  
  
Chichi gave a nervous laugh, "Well... the doctor had wanted to get some blood from you... and in order to do that... we need to take you to a lab..."  
  
Goku blinked, "A lab? Like one of Bulma's laboratories?"  
  
"You... COULD say that..." muttered Chichi as she looked down twiddling her thumbs.  
  
"Okay!" he exclaimed cheerfully as he jumped out of bed (with night clothes!) and went over to the closet. "So... when did you have this all planned?"  
  
Chichi began to laugh nervously. "Well... I kind of had it scheduled for... let's say... in thirty minutes?" she stated... well... more like asked.  
  
"That fast?" asked Goku as he walked out in his orange gi. Chichi nodded. Goku nodded too, his smile never wavering for a second. "So, what exactly are these people going to do in this 'lab'?" he asked her.  
  
Chichi's face began to pale as she looked away from her husband. "Well..." she stuttered. "They need to get some blood and-"  
  
Goku froze, "Does this have to do with needles?" Time seemed to stop itself and his cheerful expression was long gone. That was... till Chichi began to laugh.  
  
"Are you kidding? They're going to use ... ANT BITES! to take the blood samples!" Goku began to laugh and rub his head.  
  
"How silly of me to think of needles at a time like this?" he walked by his wife and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How could I ever doubt you? You're so wonderful." At that he left the room.  
  
The saiyans' wife began to feel guilty. She most defiantly felt like a double-crosser... and betraying her husband's trust too... She then walked to the hallway and yelled out.  
  
"GOKU! YOU BETTER NOT BE EATING ANYTHING! OR THE PAN WILL BECOME YOUR HEAD'S BEST FRIEND!" There was a small 'Eep' as something fell from the saiyans' grasp. She gave a small nod as she walked to the bathroom to get ready.  
  
ïïïïïï   
  
Goku and Chichi arrived at the lab to be greeted by Bulma and Vegeta who sat at the other side of the room. Goku gave them a wave.  
  
"Hey! I didn't know you would be coming to this lab!" he exclaimed to Bulma giving her a friendly hug. He turned to Vegeta, who sat in his seat with an evil smirk. A VERY evil smirk was gracing his face.  
  
"Ah, so we meet again Kakarot, and at your death too..." stated Vegeta mockingly. Goku scratched the back of his head and slightly frowned.  
  
"I'm not going to die today!"  
  
"You will after this BLOOD WORK."  
  
"Why would I die from a bunch of ants?" he asked the prince smartly.  
  
"Ants?" The prince burst out laughing and fell to the ground holding his sides. "That's-::gasp:: the STUPIDEST thing I have:: gasp:: ever HEARD!" His laugher continued. Goku looked to the blue haired genius.  
  
"What does he mean Bulma? And why does he say I'm going to die?" he asked.  
  
Bulma could feel her forehead sweating slightly. "Well... you see... We are here for... moral support, YEAH! Moral support! Because... we have heard of the 'Ants' sting... and it isn't that bad when friends are around..." lied Bulma. Goku smiled.  
  
"You're such a good friend!" he exclaimed as he embraced Bulma. Her face began to change color from lack of oxygen.  
  
"Can't- BREATHE!" Goku let her go as he laughed nervously.  
  
"Son, Goku?" asked a nurse as she peaked her head out of the door way. Goku looked up at the nurse.  
  
"That's me!" he exclaimed and began to whistle as he walked up to the door. His wife followed him, as well as Bulma and Vegeta. But the nurse looked at the two.  
  
"And why are you two coming in the room?" Bulma blinked as Vegeta growled murderously. That was... till Chichi came to the rescue.  
  
"Nurse, they are here for 'moral' support for Goku... because of his 'fear' that I stated to you over the phone..."  
  
The nurse nodded, "Oh yes! Of course," the lady unblocked the way. "Right this way." As they walked down the narrow hallway, Goku couldn't help but have this nauseating feeling in the pit of his stomach. 'It's only ants... it's only ants... it's only-'The light to the room, the nurse led them too, turned on, and Goku froze. His face became pale as he looked to his wife.  
  
"Why does this room look like the doctors office?" he asked. Chichi had a sweat drop fall from the side of her head.  
  
"This is where they keep... the ants... So they won't escape..." Goku slowly nodded as he looked to the seat that he was to sit upon. He was really starting to feel sick to his stomach... but then again... it could have been the fact that he hadn't eaten in the past twelve hours...  
  
The nurse wrapped a rubber band around Goku's muscular arm and felt for a blood vessel. The warrior noticed the lady nod before she went over and pulled out a tube looking thing. He was curious.  
  
"Goku?" asked Chichi standing on the other side of the room of where the nurse was. He looked to her blinking. "I think you should look this way... because the ants will make your arm all bloody... and I don't think you would want to see that..." Goku gave his wife a cheerful smile.  
  
"It's okay Chichi! I've been in so many battles; I think I'm use to the sight by now, but thanks for your concern!" he turned back in time to see something shiny about to poke the saiyans' skin.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he jerked his arm away from the nurse and broke the chair he was sitting on to get away. "GOOD LORD IN HEAVEN!" he exclaimed, his eyes ten times as wide as and paler than a white sheet. About to blast out of the room he heard Bulma and Chichi screaming, 'Get Goku! Get Goku!' and Goku had been caught. Vegeta wrestled the taller warrior to the ground causing the whole building to shake for a moment, which was till Vegeta was able to pin Goku down as if he had just won the wrestling mat.  
  
"GO!" exclaimed the prince as he held the other saiyan man down as best as he could. And as soon as the poke in the arm was made Goku began to scream and thrash around. Vegeta was lucky enough to hold his arm down with out any movement.  
  
"NO!!! I HAVE BEEN ATTACKED BY THE KILLER NEEDLE!!!! SOMEONE SAVE ME!" he exclaimed screaming. Bulma and Chichi just stood there and watched the pitiful man. It was indeed a sad sight to see as he began to scream and cry. Just like a little child...  
  
"IT BURNS! IT BURNS! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!" screamed Goku as he began to panic. "IT BURNS!!!!!" he screamed as Vegeta got off of the warrior dusting himself off. Goku stopped as he looked to the nurse who was putting on a little teddy bear band aid on Goku's arm.  
  
"There! Now that wasn't so bad!" Goku couldn't help but glare at the nurse and two women as he began to sulk about his hurt arm. As they walked out of the room and back into the main building. Children who watched Goku come out of the room with tears in his eyes and holding his 'wounded' arm gasped. They were aware that it would be their fate soon to have the needle pierce their skin! As Goku walked out of the room muttering things like, "It burns!!! And "Evil needle..." The children began to scream and cry in fear. If this older man had barely survived it, then they would be dead!  
  
ïïïïïï   
  
Goku held his arm as Chichi drove the car back home. He remained quiet that was till Chichi spoke.  
  
"Do you want me to take you out for breakfast?" Goku glared at his wife as he pulled two fingers to his forehead.  
  
"NEVER!" and he vanished. Chichi gasped as her husband left abruptly... but slowly smirked as she pulled out a pair of sunglasses and opened the top to her convertible.  
  
"Ah...peace at last..."  
  
ïïïïïï   
  
Evil, right? Heh... That's what I felt like doing this morning... - ; Anyways. Please review and tell me what you thought of this one-shot fic. Kays? Thanks!  
  
-Takuma 


End file.
